conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Emirates of the Confederated Gulf States
The Confederated Gulf States are composed by eight semi-independent emirates: Dilmun, Failaka, Hawar, Madinat Hamad, Madinat Isa, Manama, Rifa and Sitrah. Their leaders are eligible for the charge of High Emir, the elected monarch of the confederation. Such election is made by the Majlis, the consultive council of the ruling High Emir composed by the other seven emirs. Five of the emirates are constitutional monarchies while the other three are traditionalistic absolute monarchies. = The emirates = Hawar The Emirate of Hawar (officially the Shahidi State of Hawar) is the largest one with an area of 53,857 sq. km.. It comprises over half of all country’s area. Its capital is Dukhan being also the largest city. Other major cities are Ruways, Khwwayr and Wakrah. It’s the largest oil producer of the CGS and the most powerful emirate. Efforts were made here to diversify economy creating industries since the 1980’s. Political reforms changed it to constitutional monarchy. It is ruled by the al-Shahid family. Madinat Isa The Emirate of Madinat Isa (officially the Muhairi State of Madinat Isa) is the second largest emirate with an area of 17,000 sq. km. located in the easternmost area of the CGS. Its capital is Hufuf, having no other important cities. It’s one of the poorest emirates having no oil production. Much of its population had migrated to the other oil emirates. Major local income come from fishing but the money sent by the emigrants is a very important resource to the weak emirate’s economy. It’s an absolute monarchy ruled by the al-Muahair family. Madinat Hamad The Emirate of Madinat Hamad (officially the Say’uni State of Madinat Hamad) is the third largest emirate with an are of 11,375 sq. km.. Its capital is Ad Dammam which is the only city with some relevance. It’s the fourth largest oil producer of the CGS and also it financed its version of the “Revolution from the Above”. Today is also and developing industrial centre. It’s ruled by the al-Say’un family. Manama Fourth emirate in area (3,650 sq. km.) it’s officially called the Talibi State of Manama. Its capital is Al Jubayl, being the only important city. It is also the largest city of the CGS, being an important industrial and business centre. Banking was developed so as tourism. It’s the centre of the so-called Gulf Riviera, an important tourist area booming since the late 1990’s. It’s the second largest oil producer of the CGS and thanks to its incomes was here that the “Revolution from the Above” was born by the hands of Emir Abdullah bin Ahmed al-Talib during early 1980’s which turned it into a constitutional monarchy. It is ruled by the al-Talib family. Rifa The westernmost emirate is the Emirate of Rifa (officially called the Munassari State of Rifa). With an area of 2,975 sq. km. is the sixth largest emirate. Its capital and larger city is Ras al Khafi. The harbour of Chof-Yam which serves the capital is the second largest city and an important industrial centre. Oil was fonud in 1938 and it changed all emirate’s economy. It is the third largest oil producer within the CGS. Since the 1980’s it’s a constitutional monarchy ruled by the al-Munassari family. Sitrah The Emirate of Sitrah (officially the Jabiri State of Sitrah) is the sixth largest constituent of the CGS with an area of 1,725 sq. km.. Its capital and only important city is Tarif. It’s one of the poorest emirates having no oil production. It’s an absolute monarchy ruled by the al-Jabir family. Its society is one of the most conservative ones among the eight emirates being sharia applied in a very strict way. Dilmun It’s the seventh largest emirate with an area of 306 sq. km.. It’s officially called the Qahtani State of Dilmun and its Dependencies. The Dependencies are some very small islands located in the Persian Gulf. Its capital is also the capital of the CGS, Dilmun city. It was chosen for being located in a small emirate which could never b able to dominate the others, so as being located in a rich emirate located in a central position. Other important cities are Mina Salman and Muharraq. Oil was found here in 1938 and since then its reserves were almost exhausted. It’s now the smaller oil producer of the CGS but one of the most important exporters as Dilmun refines much of the oil produced in the other emirates. Before 1938 its economy was based in fishing, pearls production and construction of dhows, the traditional Persian Gulf boats. Today it’s an important finance centre. It’s ruled by the al-Qahtan family and is a constitutional monarchy. Failaka The smallest of all emirates with just 87 sq. km.. It is called officially State of Failaka, being the only one which name doesn’t refers the ruling family. The capital and only city is Failaka. It’s the poorest of all emirates and economy is totally based on pearls and fishing. It’s also the last remaining construction centre of dhows in the CGS. Due to its poverty it never attracted immigrants and has the most homogenous population among all emirates being composed almost entirely by Gulf Arabs. The al-Muhsini rule as absolute monarchs. = The emirates’ flags = The emirates of the CGS used to have similar flags to the other Trucial States’ emirate’s flags. The initial red pattern was replaced by a green pattern after independence in order to distinguish them from the constituents of the United Arab Emirates so as from Bahrain. Today’s green pattern symbolises Islam. Category: Confederated Gulf States